2008-11-07 SmackDown
The November 7, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on November 4, 2008 at the Amway Arena in Orlando, Florida. Episode Summary Vickie backstage with Big Show, Great Khali and MVP Vickie Guerrero said she loved the Great Khali and suggested maybe she got the wrong giant to take care of her business. The Big Show got up and walked out of the room. MVP burst in and complained about the Great Khali getting so much air-time. Vickie claimed the Khali Kiss-cam was one of the highest rated segments on SmackDown. MVP said he was due for a victory and wanted and opponent so Vickie booked him against the Great Khali. Eve backstage with Michelle and Maria Eve said it’s been a year since she won the Diva Search and asked Michelle McCool to help her take it to the next level. Michelle agreed to help train Eve and said that Maria is a good example but she doesn’t have everything going on up there. Maria showed up and Eve hugged her and walked off as Michelle & Maria shared some small talk. Vickie backstage with Jeff Hardy Jeff Hardy begged Vickie Guerrero for another shot at Triple H and Vickie said Hardy wasn’t championship material. Vickie said that Hardy wasn’t even that extreme any more, so Hardy vowed to blow Vickie’s mind tonight. Eve interviewed Kozlov Vladimir Kozlov said he was looking forward to crushing the Undertaker’s body and soul and then going to winning the WWE championship from Triple H at Survivor Series. Vickie backstage with Jeff Hardy Jeff Hardy asked Vickie Guerrero if that was extreme enough for her and demanded a title shot. Vickie said that it definitely was extreme but she already has a deal with Vladimir Kozlov. Vickie said it was close but no cigar, but then again, that’s the story of his life. Brie Bella vs Victoria After Brie Bella beat Victoria with a surprise inside cradle, she once again sought refuge under the ring. When both Victoria and Natalya began dragging her out from completely different places, it was revealed that the mysterious Diva actually has a twin! The dynamic duo proceeded to give their opposition a simultaneous beat down. WWE.com has learned that Brie's twin is named Nikki. Carlito and Primo backstage Carlito & Primo realized that the Bellas were twins and Primo reacted by shouting "That's cool!" Vickie backstage with Jeff Hardy Jeff Hardy said he will do what Vladimir Kozlov couldn’t do by taking out the Undertaker next week in an Extreme Rules match. Vickie looked at Hardy and said you got it. WWE Mobile on AT&T exclusive After SmackDown, Maria once again met The Masked Magician from MyNetwork TV's Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed. This week, the Diva and the magician showed Jesse & Festus a special trick involving a rose. Results * Singles Match: Brie Bella def. Victoria (w/ Natalya) (2:27) Notes * Nikki Bella's official debut. Category:2008 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Victoria Category:Natalya